


Shelter From the Rain

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Poisoning, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Logan was walking home from work, though it started to pour. he decided he could go to a guy's house, Virgil. He'd met him a dew times so he decided to go over, he was in the area anyway. And he was just seeking shelter from the rain.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 11





	Shelter From the Rain

Logan ran down the sidewalk in the pouring rain. He held his binder over his head for at least a bit of protection. Though it didn’t even help with the cold rain soaking in through his shirt and clothes. Logan shivered running and taking cover under the bus stop shelter. “It had to be today that I have to walk home, and forget my umbrella.” Logan mumbled to himself. The sky was dark, making it much darker than it usually would be at 7pm. The roads were mostly empty, occasional cars driving by and splashing puddles onto the sidewalks. Rain poured down from the sky, hard and nonstop. This morning’s weather report said that it was supposed to be a nice sunny day, cloudy in the afternoon with only a 15% chance of precipitation. Clearly that report was wrong. Logan looked around the area realizing he knew someone around here, they’d met twice before once at a convention in town and the second time at the library. He had walked the guy home and got his phone number. Logan smiled softly, hoping that maybe this guy would let Logan crash on his couch for a night even though they’re just basically strangers. Walking out from under the bus stop awning. Logan looked around then ran down the street stopping at the door of one of the apartments on the side of the street. The buildings on the street were basically apartments, all built close together and lining the street only ended by buildings for companies and stores. 

Logan knocked at the door, shivering, freezing in the rain.

After a minute or two the door opened. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

Logan smiled at the other, “Hello,Virgil, sorry to come without notice. But It’s raining a lot and the bus isn’t coming for a while, could I come in?”

Virgil nodded, smiling softly and looking Logan over, “Come on in.”

Logan walked in, he took off his shoes and jacket. He looked at Virgil smiling, “Thanks.”

“Yeah, you stay right there. I’ll get you a change of clothes.”  
“That would be much appreciated.” Logan nodded, shivering.

Virgil nodded smiling, he walked away going to grab clothes. He came back with sweatpants and a shirt. He gave them to Logan along with a towel then pointed to the bathroom.

Logan went to the bathroom, quickly stripping out of his wet clothes and into the warm dry clothes. He came out of the bathroom feeling much better. He had used the towel to dry off his hair. Thus making his hair a mess now.

Virgil stood in his kitchen cooking dinner. “Hey, I hope you like pasta. I don’t really have much, but you’re probably hungry. And I was going to make dinner soon anyway… I’m rambling now…” He sighed softly.

Logan walked over and leaned against the counter, “Thanks, it’s much appreciated.” Logan nodded hugging himself for warmth.

“Of course Logan.” Virgil nodded, “I have a blanket on the couch if you want to warm up there while I cook.”

“Oh, alright.” Logan nodded, he walked out of the kitchen finding the living room and sitting curled up on the couch.

Virgil finished making the two of them dinner then came out of the kitchen bringing a plate of food for himself and Logan into the kitchen. “Here, hope you like it.”

Logan nodded, “Thanks.”

Virgil nodded and smiled, “You’re welcome.” Virgil put down his own plate after giving Logan his. “I’ll get us some drinks.”

Logan nodded, “Thanks again” he said and began eating.

Virgil walked away to the kitchen. “Would you like wine?” he called out.

“Sure, sounds good.” Logan called back.

Virgil poured them each a drink and walked back to the living room and handed logan a wine glass. He sat down and sipped a bit of his own before beginning to eat.

Logan drank the wine as he ate. Though he started to feel a bit light headed. “Mm, i don’t feel well.” he mumbled.

Virgil smiled softly, taking the wine glass from Logan's hands before it fell to the floor, then put it on the table, “Don’t worry, you won’t feel much soon.” he mumbled.

Logan fell into unconsciousness, his vision going black. Everything fell silent for him.

Logan awoke hours later, chains wrapped around him, constricting him to a chair.

Footsteps could be heard walking through the concrete room.

“Hello Logan, welcome back to the land of the conscious.” Virgil’s snarky voice sounded.

Logan looked up seeing Virgil standing in front of him, a large knife glinting in the light.

“Oh how I do like you… How I wish you were mine. I know that can’t be though. I’ve seen you talking with other guys too… And I can’t deal with this, I’ll always be anxious at the thought. So if you’re not mine, exclusively, you’re not anyone’s” Virgil said and walked closer.

Logan opened his mouth to respond and protest but was cut off… literally.

Virgil slashed the knife across Logan's neck, deep and fast, watching the life leave Logan's eyes immediately. He sighed softly, kissing Logan's lips, “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.” He whispered, then walked away leaving Logan's dead body in his basement.


End file.
